A Love Story To Remember
by LoveKeeper
Summary: Mayuka is 13 years of age. Mayuka is determined to make Tenchi fall for Ryoko. But an enemy has different plans for Ryoko. T/R I promise!
1. Episode 1-Happy Birthday

A Love Story to Remember  
  
  
  
LoveKeeper  
  
  
  
Romance/Angst/Drama  
  
  
  
Pg-13, R maybe in the future  
  
  
  
Mayuka is 13 years of age. Mayuka is determined to make Tenchi fall for Ryoko. But an enemy has different plans for Ryoko. T/R I promise!  
  
  
  
  
  
Episode 1-HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryoko looked out of the window it was December 24 a day away from Christmas. And best of all a day away from Mayuka's 13th birthday! She's so happy; Mayuka is the best thing that ever happened to Tenchi. It won't be to long before Ryoko leaves for space. Tenchi was saddened when he heard.  
  
Mayuka walked into Ryoko's room. Ryoko looked at the big 12½ girl. She looked so much like Ryoko. Her eyes were golden amber; her hair wasn't dark blue anymore. It was a dark Cyan color. The little girl even tried to make her hair spiky!  
  
"Mayuka what's up?" Asked Ryoko. Mayuka took out some chocolates from behind her back and sat next to Ryoko. Mayuka was such a nice kid boys would think she was 17 or something. Ryoko would buy her the cloths she liked. Not like Ayeka, Ayeka would buy long dresses for Mayuka even long head bans!  
  
"Oh, I just baked some chocolates for you" Mayuka said looking innocent. Something was wrong Mayuka usually she'll come in and jump on my bed. "Mayuka, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh Ryoko please don't leave!" Mayuka cried and hugged Ryoko. Ryoko felt a shock go down her spine. This was the first hug she ever got excepting Washu. Ryoko felt she was going to cry. No one had asked her to stay. Tenchi just said take good care. Ayeka said she'd miss me. Sasami well she did cry and told me to keep out of trouble. Washu didn't say anything she just gave me an amethyst necklace. February was the month I was born. Valentines day it was the best day of the whole month. But no one ever throw a party for her.  
  
"Mayuka, please I told you I have no choice," Ryoko pleaded. Mayuka looked up at her and asked "why don't you give me my birthday present I want?" Ryoko then smiled and then said "I don't know what you'll like" Mayuka sat up and gave her a chocolate Ryoko took it and Mayuka told her "I don't want you to leave all you have to give me is that. If not I will not accept any other gift from you. And I will never marry I pray on Lady Tsunami" Ryoko felt like she was slapped in the face. Tenchi would hate her even more if Mayuka never married because of her. Ryoko had no choice. "I'll stay I promise" Ryoko kissed the girl on her head.  
  
Mayuka then got up and ran down stairs. Ryoko just couldn't let the little girl down. Ryoko saw the tray of chocolates and started to eat it. For some reason it had a cherry taste.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later on that day like around evening Tenchi took Mayuka to the park while the girls in the house made preparations for the birthday party. Ayeka was wrapping all the presents, Kiyone was hooking the decorations with the help of Washu's machines, Sasami was busy making the cake with cyan icing, while Ryoko was fixing the table and the dance floor.  
  
Everyone was busy at the house. Tenchi and Mayuka walked through the park. They would talk about what Mayuka wanted to be when she grows up. "Daddy I told you I don't want to be a doctor! I want to make dresses and clothes" Tenchi smiled at her and then asked "Mayuka you have no one to teach you" Mayuka then grinned and replied "Ryoko knows she showed me some things" Tenchi stood there shocked imaging what she must have thought her daughter. Ryoko didn't know the first thing about sewing or so he knew 5 years ago.  
  
"Honey Ryoko doesn't know how to make clothes," Tenchi said in a low voice. Mayuka then got angry and yelled at Tenchi "No! If you seen the dresses she made for me I'm going to get one for my birthday today anyway!"  
  
Tenchi laughed and then saw a rabbit pass by "Hey look a rabbit" Tenchi said not rising his voice to any level. Mayuka laughed as she saw the little white rabbit jump. Mayuka then asked "Daddy do you love Ryoko?" Tenchi turned red, and then said "I do but not the way she wants me too" Tenchi said sadly. "Why don't you?" Asked Mayuka almost whining like Ryoko. "You know Ryoko is turning you into her" Tenchi laughed. Mayuka's eyes lite up and she asked "Do you really think?"  
  
"Yes, Mayuka let me tell you the truth but promise not to tell anyone" Tenchi begged. Mayuka promised and listened "I have made my choice but I will not reveal her till her birthday arrives" Tenchi smiled and started to walk slowly. "So she's one of the girls in the house?" Asked Mayuka who was determined to know? "Yes she's in the house, I would tell you who she is but you might tell her" Tenchi grinned and started to walk faster.  
  
"I won't tell please just tell me who it is?" Mayuka begged as she ran after her father. Tenchi ran faster and faster and yelled "I'll give you a clue and find out from there she was the first person I met"  
  
Mayuka stopped and smiled she knew who the person was already Ryoko had told her. Tenchi had chosen Ryoko. Tenchi stopped and looked at Mayuka and asked "What's wrong?" Mayuka grinned and answered "I know who she is you love Ryoko" Tenchi found himself blushing. She knew he met her first!  
  
"Mayuka what ever you do don't tell her please?" Tenchi begged. Mayuka jumped happily and said "YES! I knew you loved her I knew it!" Mayuka screamed with joy. "Yes, just don't tell her" Tenchi still didn't get a full answer to his question. "Don't worry I won't" Mayuka stopped jumping and started to walk.  
  
Later on that day when Tenchi and Mayuka reached home it was 7:00 P.M. Mayuka walked in all the lights were off. "I think everyone went out' Tenchi flipped the switch. Everyone shouted "SURPRIZE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAYUKA!" Mayuka cried with joy and ran to her room to get dressed. Ryoko teleported to Mayuka's room with a present in her hand. Tenchi saw and thought she must have gotten Mayuka a new dress.  
  
"OHHHHH, It's beautiful and my favorite color too!" Mayuka squealed with joy. Ryoko was about to leave when Mayuka said, "WAIT! I have something to tell you" Ryoiko stopped and turned to Mayuka. "I was talking with daddy and he told me whom he loves," Mayuka said in a low voice so no one except Ryoko could hear her. Ryoko looked up in hope and asked "Whom? Is it I or Ayeka?" Mayuka then pulled on a sad face and said, "It is no one but you" Ryoko looked up in shock "M..E me?" "Yes you" Mayuka then pushed her out of the room happily. Ryoko laid her back against the door and tears fell from her eyes he chooses her. Ryoko teleported to her room and got out her dress. It was red with black designs. Ryoko looked at Tenchi's picture and kissed it he was hers. 'He is my Tenchi' Ryoko thought Ryoko finished getting dressed and went down stairs to see Tenchi and Mayuka there alone with 20 people she never saw before. "Where are the girls?" Asked Ryoko. Tenchi told her they were getting dressed. Then he asked her if she'd go to the back with him to get some soda for the guests.  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi went to the back. Tenchi noticed Ryoko was a little too happy. 'Could Mayuka have told her? No she couldn't have?' thought Tenchi. Tenchi got 6 sodas and Ryoko got another 6 they went into the house. The music was so loud no one could hear anyone when they spoke. It was now time for the cake to be cut. Everyone was around the table. Tenchi feed her the cake and she did the same. So did the rest of the girls. After the party finished it was 2:00 A.M in the morning. Everyone was on the sofa bummed out of energy. That's when Ayeka got up and walked to the kitchen. Ayeka tripped over Ryoko's foot. Ryoko jumped up and said "Sorry I didn't know you were passing" Ayeka looked at her and said "It's ok no one cares at this time of night or morning which ever you want to call it" Ryoko thanked god a fight didn't come out of that. She looked and saw Mayuka asleep. She got up and picked Mayuka up. Tenchi saw and followed Ryoko to Mayuka's room. When Ryoko turned around to leave Mayuka's room she saw Tenchi staring at her. "Tenchi? What are you doing here?" Ryoko said in a low voice so Mayuka wouldn't wake up. "Let's go to my room and talk," Tenchi said exiting Mayuka's room. Ryoko was shocked let's go to his room?!. Ryoko walked into Tenchi's room and sat on the bed. "I want to ask you something" Ryoko hoped he'd say he loved her. "Yes?" Ryoko asked. "Can you make a prom dress for Mayuka by Monday?" Asked Tenchi. Ryoko said yes and they went to bed their ways.  
  
Well how was it? Hope you liked it. Please R&R I worked a little hard to think of this. Next Episode: The Prom dress and dates. 


	2. Episode 2-The Prom dress and dates

A Love Story To Remember  
  
LoveKeeper  
  
Pg-13  
  
Romance/Angst/Drama  
  
Episode 2-The Prom Dress and Dates  
  
Well here's the 2nd episode hope you enjoy this!  
  
  
  
The Prom Dress And Dates  
  
Ryoko sat down on her bed making the prom dress for Mayuka it was 12:00 A.M at night. However Mayuka's father was awake. Tenchi walked down the stairs to find Ryoko ripping a cloth for a dress. Tenchi walked down to the end of the staircase. He then walked towards her. He took a seat next to her making her jump and pick her finger with the needle. "Oh, I'm so sorry I just came down to see who was down here" Tenchi cried as he wrapped her finger with a cloth. Ryoko noticed since a week ago Tenchi had been spending more time with her than usually, she than decided to ask. "Tenchi may I ask you something?" Tenchi looked at her curiously and then said "Yes?" in a question form. "I well why have you been spending more time with me this past week?" Tenchi looked up at her. He knew she'd ask something like this. "Well I guess I like being around you" Tenchi said in a low voice. It sounded like he didn't want her to hear him. Ryoko started to move her face towards his. He knew what she was doing. No one would know. 'I could kiss her but then again I feel like I'm doing something wrong.' When her lips were about to reach his he turned and said "I can't you know I haven't chosen anyone yet". Ryoko looked shocked at him it was 12:02 A.M and he could have gotten a kiss but he turned it down. Ryoko turned away and started to pull the string of the torn cloth. She then grabbed all and attached it to the dress. It looked like lace to Tenchi. Tenchi got up and walked to the kitchen. He stayed in the dark he sat on the chair. 'God am I a jerk or what?' Tenchi asked himself. Ryoko was still in the living room. 'He had a chance with me and he turned it down! Mayuka lied to me' Ryoko thought. Tenchi then walked back into the living room. He took a seat next to her again and said, "Are you almost finish Mayuka's dress?" Asked Tenchi he really didn't want to ask her that. Ryoko looked at him angrily and yelled, "Is that all you want? Everything is Mayuka sure she is you're daughter but it's like I don't have a heart!" Tenchi covered her mouth he didn't want any of the other girls to wake up at all the screaming. Tenchi loosed her mouth and she looked at him in tears. "Is that it? You asked me to make her dress because you don't want to pay any money?" Tenchi looked at her in shock for like the 4th time. "Ryoko no, it's not that I don't want to pay for goodness sake I'll pay you even to make a dress for her it's just you know what she likes" Tenchi said hoping she'd feel a little better. Ryoko lighten up and smiled "Sorry, I didn't mean to go off like that" Ryoko started to pin in little diamonds in the dress. Tenchi looked at her face as she smiled and pined in diamonds. She looked so happy and beautiful. Tenchi lost himself in her beautiful features. She turned and looked at him strangely. "What's wrong Tenchi?" Ryoko asked. Tenchi cupped her face and kissed her on the lips. When he opened his eyes he saw a man's figure staring at him angrily. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tenchi yelled and fell onto the floor. Ryoko looked sadly at him and asked "Was I that bad?" Tenchi then said, "No, it's just there was a man's figure behind you he was staring at me" Ryoko looked more hurt then ever. "Why do you have to lie!?" Ryoko took the dress and all the materials and teleported to her room.  
  
Later on about 4:30 A.M Tenchi was in his room. He thought about what had happened. 'Who was that figure? And why did he look so familiar? He almost looked like me?' Tenchi asked himself. After Tenchi found no answer he fell asleep.  
  
9:00 A.M  
  
Everyone was in the kitchen eating except for Tenchi. "Ryoko can you go and see if Tenchi's awake?" Asked Sasami. Ryoko got up and walked up the stairs she stopped at his room door. She felt someone was following her. She turned the doorknob and walked into the room. She saw Tenchi fast asleep on the bed. She walked up to Tenchi; she was about to tap him when she felt a finger trace her back. She jumped and fell on Tenchi. Tenchi's eyes popped opened. He screamed "AHHHH!" He then saw it was Ryoko. "Ryoko are you ok?" Ryoko looked at Tenchi and then said "Yeah I just felt a chill" Ryoko got up and told him to come down for breakfast. Mayuka went to school and some of the girls went shopping. Ryoko and Tenchi were left at home. Ryoko looked at him as her mopped the kitchen floor. He looked bummed out. Ryoko got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen. She took the mop from him. He looked at her curiously wondering what she was doing. "What are you doing?" Asked Tenchi. Ryoko started to mop the remaining places and he then knew what she was doing. Ryoko finished and came into the living room with a box in her hands. She gave it to Tenchi. Tenchi hesitated to open it. When he opened the box he saw it was the dress. He lifted it up and almost fell apart. How could she have done this all by herself? "Do you like it or it's plain?" Asked Ryoko. Tenchi looked at her and said, "This must be the best dress I've ever seen!" Ryoko blush.  
  
After at few hours=Mayuka's School  
  
Mayuka walked in the dancing floor five guys already had asked her to dance. She only had one guy in mind. 'Terry'. Terry was the most popular guy in her school. But she wasn't attractive to him. Mayuka sat down a little sad. Ryoko walked up to her and sat down on the opposite seat. Mayuka looked at her and said, "I can't get him to ask me", Ryoko looked at the little girl. Ryoko made a wish that he'd come up to Mayuka and ask her. Suddenly Terry walked up to Mayuka and asked her "Will you dance with me my loving girl?" Mayuka almost died at hearing that. Ryoko laughed as they went to the dance floor. It was the 10 to last dance. It was a slow one, and the first slow one. She saw Terry but his hands around Mayuka's waist, Mayuka wrapped her hands around his neck and they started to dance. 'I wish Tenchi was here' Ryoko thought. "May I have this dance?" Ryoko turned to see Tenchi. "TENCHI! Wow!" Ryoko got up and pulled him onto the dance floor. He did the same as Terry had done and Ryoko wrapped her arms around his neck as Mayuka did. Ryoko rested her head on Tenchi's shoulder. Tenchi suddenly kissed Ryoko's neck. Ryoko's head popped up and she looked at him like he just did something bad. "Ryoko I love you" Tenchi kissed her on the lips. Ryoko felt as if she were in heaven. They walked outside and into the park. As they walked they talked. "So what made you make up you're mind?" Asked Ryoko "Well you did" Tenchi grinned and kissed her again she fell on the grass. Tenchi kissed her neck then bite her. "AH!" Ryoko got up and saw no one there. "Tenchi?" Asked Ryoko. Ryoko looked around where did he go? Ryoko went back into the school. She went into the bathroom and washed her hands and her face. Then she saw something on her neck. She raised her hair off her neck and saw a dragon printed on her neck!  
  
What is the dragon mean? And was that really Tenchi? If it was he was way out of his character!  
  
Read next Episode 3-Devil's dragon  
  
No one knows who the bad guy is yet ok? The next chapter is mainly about Tenchi and Ryoko having a fight and the sign meaning is revealed. 


	3. Episode 3-Devil's Dragon

Episode 3-Devil's Dragon  
  
Summary- Tenchi and Ryoko has a big fight in this episode so if you don't like when they fight don't read it. It may not seem as a big fight to some of you but that's up to you. Anyway, like I said this is more of an angst fic.  
  
P.S-This may be the only angst fic!  
  
Ryoko looked at the dragon. In all her years she have never seen such evilness. The dragon had evil green eyes and everything else was made of her blood. Ryoko tried to cover the dragon with make-up, but it would bleed through. She then tied a blue cloth around her neck and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Ryoko walked through the crowd trying to find Mayuka. She finally saw Mayuka she was just about to kiss Terry when Ryoko pulled her away. "AH! Ryoko what?" Asked an angry Mayuka. Ryoko pulled her out of the school and stopped outside. Which was the entrance to the park. "Ryoko! I was about to get my first kiss from Terry! Now I might never get it thanks to you!" Mayuka screamed at her. Ryoko pulled off the blue cloth and Mayuka saw the bloody dragon. "Oh my god" Mayuka backed away. Ryoko looked at Mayuka wondering why she was backing away. "You know something?" Asked Ryoko.  
  
Mayuka got a book out of her bag pack and gave it to Ryoko. "Go to page 527" Mayuka said quietly. Ryoko turned and saw the sign it was called "Devil's Dragon?" Asked Ryoko. "I don't know what it means but that's a devil dragon maybe Washu can find out?" Mayuka asked. "You're right come on let's go home" Ryoko said as she grabbed Mayuka's hand.  
  
As they came to the house both of them felt a chill. "Something is here," Mayuka said in a lower tone than a whisper. The dragon burned on Ryoko's neck. She gave a moan on the pain. "Ryoko are you ok?" Asked a worried Mayuka. "Yes come on it's gone," Ryoko said not feeling any more of the evil. Then walked to the door and Mayuka rang the bell. After a few minutes Tenchi opened the door. Ryoko looked at him he looked like he just got out of bed. But if he was at the school how could he have been at bed? Mayuka ran up stairs to change. Ryoko sat down on the sofa and started to sweat. Tenchi sat down next to her and asked, "You don't seem like you're self what's up?" Asked Tenchi. Ryoko looked at him and asked "Tenchi where you at bed when the bell rang?" Tenchi gave her a glass of cocoa and said "Yes, I took a nap thinking you guys would be late like around 2:00 in the morning but I guess not" Tenchi said drinking his cocoa.  
  
"You didn't go to the school by any chance?" Asked Ryoko. "No, What's this all about Ryoko?" Asked Tenchi he looked very curious. "Well, this might seem a little weird but I saw you" Ryoko said and faced a shocked Tenchi. "Wha..What?" Asked Tenchi. "Yes, I saw you. We talked and then we went to dance. After we went to the park and and well you well hmm "Ryoko stammered as she spoke. "What what happened?" Asked Tenchi. "You kissed me and then bite me on the neck and this appeared a few seconds later" Ryoko said showing him the dragon on her neck. Tenchi looked at it strangly and said "The devil's dragon I read about it in school but it never gave a real answer" Tenchi said.  
  
The next morning everyone was on the case. Washu typed madly on the computer and Sasami just cooked. Mayuka went through book by book. Ayeka helped Tenchi on the computer. While Ryoko cried out in pain the neck was hurting more than ever. Ayeka came up to Ryoko with an ice pad. Ryoko laid it on her neck to cool it but the ice melted in a few seconds.  
  
"How could ice melt so fast?" Ayeka felt Ryoko's neck and pulled away as fats as she could her hand was red. "Washu! She's burning up hot!" yelled Ayeka. Washu tested her temperature it was off the scale. "GOT IT!" Yelled Tenchi. Everyone turned to him. He screamed a little to loud. Washu walked up to him and said, "What did you find out?" Tenchi pressed print. He grabbed the paper and read "The Devil's dragon a sign of power. It's been told it stand's for eternal power of the devil. That's the meaning now for the Info" Tenchi said as he continued with "The Devil's Dragon appears in a form of a dragon. It usually appears on the neck or arm in a form of a tattoo. If on arm it means that you'd die with pure hatred, if on the neck it means you have something that the owner of the bite wants." Tenchi stopped and turned to the next page. He stood there not moving.  
  
"Tenchi read the rest please," Ryoko said in a high voice. "Above is a picture of what the neck biter might look like" The paper fell from his hands. Ayeka picked the paper up and stared at Tenchi in shock. Washu grabbed it and then said, "This is you Tenchi". "I knew it, it was you who bite me!" Ryoko yelled at him in pain. Washu then looked at the rest of the writing and said, "No, it wasn't him it reads here that he was spitted into two halves good and evil. But always the evil side would want one thing from the good. Either it'll be a family member, best friend, or lover" Washu stopped and then looked at Tenchi. "Which one Tenchi a family member, friend, or lover? Which is Ryoko to you? The truth Tenchi?" Washu asked seriously. Tenchi looked at everyone and then stopped at Ryoko. 'If I tell them what will happen? They all might leave and leave Ryoko to die! I won't let that happen!' "As a friend, I love someone else in this room" Tenchi got up and walked to his room. Mayuka looked shocked 'No! Daddy why did you do that?' Mayuka looked at Ryoko she looked like she was stabbed in the heart.  
  
'He doesn't love me! He never did' Ryoko yelled at herself. Ryoko looked over to Mayuka. Mayuka saw her angry eyes and she turned away. Mayuka had made a fool out of her! Making her believe she ever had a chance with Tenchi.  
  
Meanwhile, Tenchi was in his room typing on his computer he got the same print out and read the rest. 'The family member would be forced to work for evil for the rest of their lives. The friend would hate the good side and become his worst enemy and have one goal to kill him. Last, the lover would be kill'  
  
Tenchi's tears started to fall. If he hadn't choice Ryoko but Ayeka would this have happened? Does this have to do with Ryoko's demon side? Tenchi fell asleep on the ground with tears still coming from his eyes.  
  
DREAM  
  
Tenchi woke up in a beautiful garden it was full of beautiful flowers. He walked up to a flower he really didn't see often. It was a cyan flower. He had seen it on Jurai. It was on a flower crown Sasami had made once.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" The girl's voice was so familiar. Tenchi looked around and saw no one.  
  
"Tenchi? Why did you lie to me?" Ryoko appeared in front of him. Tenchi moved back in shock. And then asked "Lied? About what?" Ryoko stared long and hard then she disappeared.  
  
RYOKO! Come back where are you?" asked Tenchi as he ran through the garden. Suddenly a man appeared. The flowers melted into blood. The light turned dark. Tenchi looked at see whom the man was and what he was holding in his hands.  
  
Tenchi got closer to the figure and then saw the same face he had seen in the print out. It was him. "Who are you what do you want with her?" Asked Tenchi as tears came down from his eyes. "The print out was wrong boy" Tenchi looked at him curiously how could he know about the print out? "I know because I see through you're eyes. You feel when I get hurt.  
  
Tenchi didn't understand what he meant by you feel when I get hurt. "You don't understand?" Asked the boy. The evil Tenchi formed a blade and cut his own skin making it bleed. The boy didn't show any pain. Suddenly Tenchi felt something cut his hand he looked at his wrist it was bleeding just like the boy.  
  
"If I were to kill you would I die too?" Tenchi asked in a screamed voice. The boy grinned and said, "Yes you would die." Then the boy lifted the figure in his hand that turned out to be Ryoko. "LET HER GO!" Yelled Tenchi. "When she gives in to me she'll turn into this" The boy made a jelly like ball and it grew. Ryoko's body was in it and Tenchi saw two black bats like wings rip out of her back. Her eyes turned green and her suit turned into a long black dress with two long splits at each side." She turned towards Tenchi and laughed. The boy popped the jelly like ball.  
  
"Doesn't she look beautiful when she's evil?" The boy grinned and disappeared. All the flowers grew back. Tenchi fell on the floor not believing what he heard. Tenchi punched himself in the stomach to wake up from that nightmare.  
  
End of DREAM  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Tenchi yelled as he woke up. He jumped up from the floor and rushed out of his room. He went to the kitchen and found a note. Tenchi picked the note up and read  
  
Tenchi, Watch Ryoko but don't cause her any more pain she's not feeling to good. We are all out looking for an ingredient.  
  
Sign, All of the girls excepting Ryoko and Mayuka.  
  
Mayuka was home. Tenchi walked into the living room and saw Ryoko and Mayuka talking. They stopped as they saw Tenchi. Mayuka told Ryoko something and Mayuka disappeared into her room. Tenchi took a seat by Ryoko and said "Ryoko look I know you might be angry with me right now but." He stopped he saw the look in her face.  
  
"Tenchi, No it's not you're fault. But can I ask you something?" Ryoko asked in a shaky voice. Tenchi then smiled and said "Sure what is it?" Ryoko didn't smile. "You're friends with all of the girls if you love one of them then why did the evil side of you choose me?" Ryoko asked angrily. Tenchi knew Mayuka had told Ryoko, Ryoko wouldn't have asked him that if she didn't tell her.  
  
"Ryoko you know why he choose you Mayuka told you I know she did" Tenchi said in a low voice. "No I don't know" Ryoko said still not smiling. "I love you" Tenchi said fast out. Ryoko then smiled she knew he was going to say that but she wanted to hear it from his mouth.  
  
Tenchi looked at Ryoko she was smiling. Tenchi moved closer to her. They were inches away. Then as their lips were about to met.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mayuka screamed it came from her room.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko got up and ran to Mayuka's room. When they got there she was gone. Ryoko saw a red envelope. She ripped it open and read  
  
Dear Tenchi, If you want to see you're daughter again bring Ryoko to me.  
  
Sign, Cal Blaire  
  
Ryoko looked at Tenchi. Tenchi was almost to tears he then snapped at Ryoko.  
  
"I HATE YOU I WISH I NEVER MET YOU THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE EVER HAPPENED. MY FIGHT WITH KAGOTO, YU-GI, OR YUZALA!" Tenchi slammed the door and walked down the stairs.  
  
Ryoko fell on the floor crying. How could he tell her that? 'Maybe if I do what he wants he'll forgive me for something I didn't do?' Ryoko got up and cleared her face. She went down stairs and saw Tenchi on the sofa crying.  
  
Ryoko went into the kitchen and came out with a glass of water and a flu pill. She gave it to him. He looked at her and slapped it out of her hands. Making the water fall on her clothes. Tenchi got up and went into his room.  
  
Ryoko changed and sat down on the sofa crying. 'That's it!'  
  
Ryoko got up and walked up the stairs to Tenchi's room door. She walked through the door. Inside Tenchi looked up angrily at Ryoko and got up from his bed. "What are you doing in my room?" Yelled Tenchi  
  
Ryoko slapped him in the face making him fall on the floor. He got up and snapped "WHAY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Tenchi slapped her across her face but she didn't move.  
  
"Tenchi you know I didn't mean for any of this to happen especially what had happened to Mayuka!" Ryoko yelled in tears. Tenchi yelled "Cut it out with the tears it won't work!" Ryoko cried harder. He blood rate was going off the shale. She felt her head spinning.  
  
"Look when I get Mayuka back I just want you to leave us all alone!" Tenchi yelled in anger. Ryoko looked at him in shock she didn't expect him to tell her to leave forever. Ryoko tried to smile and she then said, "When I save Mayuka and leave ask her who she loved as her own mother" Ryoko walked out the door.  
  
Tenchi stood there with his own tears in his eyes he never meant that the fight would go that far. 'Do Mayuka really want Ryoko as her mother?' Asked Tenchi.  
  
Suddenly he heard something roll down the stairs hard. He knew it wasn't an object it sounded like a body. He ran out of the room and saw Ryoko on the floor at the end of the staircase.  
  
She was laying their blood coming from her head and mouth.  
  
Is Ryoko dead? Everyone knows she isn't anyway. Next chapter Tenchi is blamed for Ryoko's coma. Will everyone forgive him? Meanwhile in Ryoko's coma she's in a nightmare that will leave a terrible memory in her foreverrrrrrr.  
  
Episode 4-The Nightmare begins (Part1)  
  
There will be 5 parts to "The Nightmare begins" or 4 not to sure. There will be a lot of madness in those episodes. 


End file.
